Fighting For Angela
by CSI1983
Summary: When Angela is violently attacked, how far will Temperance and Booth go to find justice? BB romance and AB friendship
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** - I don't own Bones unfortuntely but I do like to tinker a little with the characters. My sister asked me why I made Angela the victim and I told her it was because she was an incredibly strong person and a good example for everyone really. And I don't think anyone else would be able to deal with it as good as she does. So enjoy and I hope you like my second attempt at Bones fanfiction._

**Fighting For Angela**

Chapter One – Heavily Broken

"Temperance, can I speak to you in your office for a moment?"

Dr. Goodman stood off to the side of where Temperance was working, hands twisting a little in front of him. What caught her attention was not the obviously nervous look but the use of her first name. He never used it; he always called her Dr. Brennan.

"Sure Dr. Goodman."

She led the way into her office, closing the door behind them before taking a seat behind her desk.

"What can I help you with Dr. Goodman?"

Temperance watched as the Dr. struggled so clearly with his words and he passed Temperance a somewhat desperate look.

"I don't know what to tell you Temperance."

She gave him a tight smile, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Just tell me. You're making me nervous."

Dr. Goodman sat heavily in the seat across from her, his breath leaving him with a sigh.

"Angie was attacked last night."

Temperance felt her blood freeze, her heart stopping dead in her chest.

"What?"

Dr. Goodman spoke softly, his eyes on hers.

"She was at the ATM on Grove road when she was attacked from behind, dragged into an ally, beaten, raped and robbed."

Temperance shrugged off her lab coat, standing, gathering her cell phone and keys.

"Which hospital?"

"St Vincent's."

Temperance was out of the lab and in her car before Dr. Goodman could say another word, her heart pounding in her ears.

Temperance Brennan was not by nature, a fearful person. She didn't mind holding a gun, shooting one if necessary and enjoyed the rush of adrenaline she got when she was with Booth casing out a suspects house. But now, standing alone in a cold near empty waiting room, the normally unfelt fear sat heavily on every limb and soaked every pore.

"Bones what happened?"

And there he was. The only man that could put her world back on it's axel and make her see sense. She had obviously woken him up with her frantic phone call because his clothing was rumpled and she could still see the clear creases of his pillow imprinted on his cheek.

"Angela was attacked last night. She was raped."

Booth ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. It was then that he ran a careful eye over Temperance and realized just how hard she was shaking, her skin a deathly white.

"You ok Bones?"

She shook her head as tears of shock and relief at seeing Booth began to make their way down her pale cheeks and she allowed Booth to pull her into a tight hug, clinging to him like a lost child. Booth held her tightly, continued to hold her long after the shaking and tears had stopped, enjoying the proximity of her body, enjoying the way her smell teased his senses. Temperance was the one too break the embrace, her face red and swollen from crying. Booth handed her the clean handkerchief that he had in his pocket and watched as she wiped her cheeks and blew her nose loudly before offering it back to him, stuffing it into her jeans pocket when he waved off her offer.

"So can we see her?"

Temperance shrugged, her feelings of helplessness returning.

"I'm still waiting to hear from the doctor, but no one's telling me anything because I'm not immediate family."

Booth took her hand in his own and pulled her down into the seat beside him as he sat.

"So we wait."

They sat in silence, Temperance's grip on Booth's hand hard, Booth returning the grip trying to offer what support he could. He was still trying to figure out why anyone would want to hurt Angela.

"Temperance Brennan?"

A tall, bald man wearing a white coat stood addressing the almost empty waiting room. Temperance gave the doctor a short nod.

"That's me."

The doctor approached and settled himself in the seat next to her.

"My name is Doctor Cole and I'm Miss Montenegro's surgeon."

Temperance's hand flew to her mouth.

"She needed surgery?"

The doctor nodded and Temperance could feel her world start to spin again, the only thing holding her in place was Booths hand gripping hers.

"When she came in last night, she was in terrible shape. She had to have surgery to repair a tear in her spleen, which was a lot bigger then anyone expected it too be. She needed a blood transfusion and was in ICU over night. She's improved greatly but she has broken fingers and a sprained wrist and extensive bruising all over her body."

Temperance's voice was low and croaky as she spoke.

"And the rape?"

The doctor gave Booth a quick glance before glancing at the file he held in his hand.

"There was extensive tearing to the vaginal walls but mostly it's just deep bruising. We collected a rape kit for the police and did all the necessary tests for AIDS and any other STD's. Physically she should recover."

Temperance gave the doctor a hard look.

"But mentally?"

"She hasn't spoken to anyone since she arrived last night. The only thing the rapist didn't take was her ID card from work, which is how we got in contact with you. Mentally it doesn't look good."

"Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded and Temperance said thank you as she strode past him, Booth following closely behind. All the fierce determination seemed to drain out of her when they located Angela's hospital room, her feet seemingly frozen in place.

"She needs you Bones."

Temperance gave a short nod, taking a deep breath as she walked into the room. Angela looked so tiny in the white sheets and Temperance almost checked the room number to make sure they had gotten the right room. The Angela she knew was much larger then life and filled a room with her happiness and laughter. This Angela was quite different. She was sitting up slightly in the bed, her eyes locked on the wall in front of her. An IV twists lazily down into her arm and there is no part of her that doesn't appear bruised, damaged by a vicious rapist's hands. Temperance made her way around the bed, her hand seeking out Angela's good hand, feeling the icy cold flesh against her warm skin.

"Angela."

Temperance reached out a hand and gently pushes away the strands of matted black hair that have fallen across Angela's face, her fingers finding an unbruised section of skin on her friend's forehead. She focused her eyes on Temperance and a well of unshed tears made their way down her cheeks.

"It's ok Ange, I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Temperance manuvoured herself onto the small strip of bare bed and laid herself carefully at Angel's side. Angela curled herself against Temperance, her face resting on her friend's collarbone. Temperance pulled her into a loose hug; wary of just how much squeezing her friend's body can take, stroking her fingers gently through the tangles in her hair. Without meaning to, Temperance began humming a nursery rhyme her mother had used when she was younger to comfort her. She was certain she was off key and that she missed parts but it seemed to have the desired effect. Angela's body had stopped shaking and her breathing was deep and even. Temperance stayed where she was, continuing to stroke Angela's hair and taste the salt of her own silent tears.

Booth had left the room as Temperance had comforted Angela, feeling rather like an intruder in an incredibly personal moment. So he had taken his time in making a trip to Starbucks, had even gone to the one a good twenty minutes away to give both women enough time to gather themselves together. Now armed with coffee and cookies, Booth was relived to hear Angela's voice as he re-entered the room, pasting a smile on his face.

"I brought coffee ladies. Bones, a tall hazelnut espresso, Ange a tall double foam, soy caramel latte."

He laid a quick kiss on Angela's forehead as he handed her the coffee.

"Oh and chocolate chip cookies."

Angela gave him a half smile, her split lip limiting her movement.

Our hero. You've got him well trained Brennan."

Booth swallowed the anger that came up his throat again as he looked at Angela's face, pushing it back into his chest for later. Later he would vent and hunt down the bastard that did this. But right now both women needed him.

" Miss Montenegro?"

A pair of very young looking uniformed police officers stood at the end of Angela's bed, their hats in their hands. Booth exchanged a quick look with Temperance before they both looked at Angela.

"That's me."

The youngest of the police officers stepped forward, his voice halting and unsure.

"We got a call from the hospital about a rape that occurred last night and we need to get a statement off you."

Angela nodded before her attention came back to Booth and Temperance.

"Guys do you think you could pick up some things from my house? I really would love to sleep in my own PJ's and listen to some music. Make sure it's good music ok Brennan?"

Temperance frowned at Angela.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Temperance reluctantly left her friend's side, flashing the police a hard look as she moved past them and out of the room, Booth at her side.

"I want to be there with her."

Even though her voice was low and barely audible, it had enough anger in it to carry to Booth's hearing range.

"I know you do but she's going to give them details that she might not want us to hear."

Booth opened his car door for her and waited for her to slip in before he closed it behind her. He felt ok to drive; in fact Angela's orders gave him something clear and precise to focus on. They travelled silently towards Angela's house, the highway strangely quite for mid morning.

"I should have known something was wrong."

Temperance kept her head down as she spoke.

"She wasn't at work, I should have known something wasn't right."

The car swerved suddenly as Booth pulled it to the side of the road, before unclipping his seatbelt and turning toward her completely.

"Look at me Bones."

Temperance shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face, almost as if she wanted to hide from the world. Booth reached out a hand, breaking through the soft curtain of hair, locating her sharp chin, pulling her face towards his. Her blue eyes were defiant and shining with unshed tears, a deep frown in her normally smooth brow. He reached up ad smoothed it with the pad of his thumb.

"Do you really believe that?"

Temperance nodded slightly, her eyes still holding Booth's. He shook his head and let his hand drop from her chin.

"I think that for the first time in our relationship Bones, you are wrong. And very wrong at that."

Temperance started to cry again, the tears making her voice dry and scratchy.

"I should have been there with her sooner, been with her for everything not just after the fact."

Booth shook his head this time, allowing her doubts to fall on empty air.

"Unless you have a sudden talent as a psychic, there is nothing you can do. Save your anger for the bastard that did this too her ok? Don't doubt yourself when Angela needs you."

Temperance gave Booth a brave smile.

"We should get to Angela's."

With a nod, Booth pulled the car back onto the highway, the traffic now coming thicker then before.

_A/N - I hope that you enjoyed the story and I promise many more chapters. Please make sure your reveiws are constructive and helpful. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Thanks for all the reveiws and I hope that I can met all the expectations of those reading this fanfic. Nothing much happens in this chapter and compared to the up and coming chapters, it is suprisingly short. I just wanted to build on the Booth/Bones friendship a little before moving on to the Angela/Booth friendship later on. So please keep reading and sending those awesome reviews my way! Oh and just in case no one has guessed yet, I do not own anything to do with Bones. Some of the characters are mine (Doctors, Samuel James, Macca - later chapters and Harry, also in later chapters.) but the rest all belong to the network and Hart Hanson._

Chapter Two – Harder to Breathe

Armed with the things Angela had requested, Booth and Temperance made their way back to the hospital, and after a brief check with the nurse to ensure that the cops had gone, they re-entered her room. Angela was sitting up more in her bed then when they had left, her dark eyes glued to the picture in her hand.

"Ange we got you –"

Angela turned the picture towards them as she spoke.

"They said he's been doing this for months."

Booth cursed loudly, doing nothing to hide it as he took the picture from Angela's hand.

"Samuel James."

Both women looked at him with surprise. Angela found her voice first.

"You heard of him then?"

Booth nodded, his voice low as he spoke.

"He's been going from state to state for months now, raping woman, leaving them for dead before moving on. Eighteen months we've been trying to get this guy."

Angela swallowed hard as she studied Booth.

"The cops said that in theory I should be dead. What exactly do they mean by that?"

Booth sat down next to Angela's bed, Temperance remaining standing.

"Criminals tend to follow a pattern, one that we measure their escalating violence by. James here started out as a petty thief, stealing handbags. Then he moved onto burglary, then robbing banks, then into a peeping Tom before escalating to molestation then to rape. If he's following the pattern like he has been since he was 14, he should have moved to the next level."

Angela nodded, her mind grasping the concept easily.

"Which means that he should have killed me. They said I was lucky."

Booth nodded slightly.

"In a way, I guess you are."

Temperance pushed back a wayward strand of hair as she spoke.

"So why hasn't he been caught yet?"

"Because he uses different names and has friends that keep him covered. It's hard to track down someone who is so well protected."

Temperance gave Booth a confused glance.

"Why in the world would someone want to protect a violent rapist?"

Booth shrugged.

"Some because of threats, others because of a strange sense of loyalty. His mother won't speak about where he is; neither will the rest of the family. They are willing to protect him because they believe he is innocent. But we'll find him. He's crossed state lines so the FBI is in on the whole deal, which means I can get information the cops can't. We'll find him Angela, I promise."

Angela gave Booth a half smile.

"I know you will. At the moment all I want to do is go home."

Temperance shook her head.

"That will not be happening anytime soon. You had a blood transfusion and surgery on your spleen. You will not be going home for a couple more days at the very least."

Angela sighed and sunk deeper into the stiff hospital pillows.

"How am I meant to rest when he's still out there?"

Booth began to unpack the stuff they had brought Angela; unable to answer the question that he was certain was on all their minds. He placed the small stack of CD's beside the portable player, as well as a large bag of green seedless grapes that Temperance said Angela loved.

"We brought your PJ's if you want to get changed."

Angela took the PJ's that Temperance held out to her and carefully slid out of her bed. The movement caused her hospital gown to ride up her legs, revealing vicious black and blue bruising that covered her thighs, ending at her knees. Angela made her way to the bathroom, closing the door securely behind her.

"Did you see those bruises?"

Booth's voice seemed to catch in his throat, his eyes still on the bathroom door.

"Yeah I did."

Booth turned his attention to straightening up Angela's bed, Temperance's accusing voice stopping him.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Booth let out a large sigh before answering.

"James stalks his victims."

Temperance frowned.

"He stalked Angela?"

Booth nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"He stalked all of them."

Temperance's voice was soft.

"Which means he could have picked his next victim right?"

Booth nodded again, words not really needed to deliver the bad news he wanted to avoid. Another girl was going to suffer as Angela did, only this time she might be killed.

_He watched her stride to the bus stop, her blonde hair flowing behind her like a banner. He loved her hair, how it looked like liquid honey flowing around her shoulders. He had been watching her for a couple of days now and he was happy with his new choice. His sweet Angela had been great but she had fought him and he had been forced to hurt her. He would have killed her if he had not been interrupted by the homeless man that came stumbling drunk into the ally. But he had let her live and he had moved on. He watched as she boarded the bus and waited until it was well out of sight before heading into her building. He liked to know them before he loved them._

Temperance could not sleep. She had too much on her mind and when she lay still, it became almost unbearable to her. Which is why she was still awake at three in the morning, drinking tea and munching on cookies as she looked over some paperwork. Except the idea of any kind of work sent her thoughts back to Angela and her current situation. Angela had somehow convinced the doctors that she was better off at home and discharged herself a day and half earlier then planned. Temperance argued as hard as she could about her staying in the hospital but Angela would hear none of it. So they dropped her off at home and left her to it. Temperance would have moved in if Angela ad let her but instead she just about pushed her out the door. So trusting her friend's judgement, she had left her to her own devices. Temperance jumped when her phone rang, picking it up before she could wonder over whom in the world would be calling this time in the morning.

"Brennan."

Booth's voice was urgent as it travelled down the phone line.

"Bones come to Angela's, NOW!"

Temperance dropped the phone back onto the cradle and dashed out the door, paperwork and sleeplessness long forgotten.

When she arrived at Angela's, all was quite. She slipped into the apartment quickly, not quite sure of what she would find.

"Booth?"

"In the bathroom Bones."

Temperance pushed open the bathroom door, taking a moment to absorb the situation before her. Angela was sitting on the hard tiled floor, her back against the wall and her head in her arms as she rocked back and forth. Booth had obviously did his best to cover her up but the big blue towel was doing nothing to keep her warm judging by the goose pimples all over her bare skin. Temperance crouched at her friend's side, her hand trying to warm the bare skin.

"What happened Booth?"

Booth shrugged, pacing slightly from wall to wall.

"I don't know. I just drove past to check on her, the light was on so I came up and found her here. I tried to get her to move but she refused so I called you."

Temperance gave Angela a gentle shake.

"Angela."  
Angela continued to rock back and forth, so Temperance reached her hands out to either side of her friend's head and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Angela, what happened?"

Angela's eyes swum into focus on Temperance's and she lost the vacant look, one to be replaced by panic and fear. Her voice was shaky and scared as she spoke.

"I could feel him again. He was here, I could see him and smell him. He was in me and I wanted to get him out."

Angela's eyes became vacant again and she continued her rocking.

"Booth can you get her some clothes? Top draw of her dresser."

Booth disappeared quickly and returned, clothes in hand. Temperance was busy looking at some blood spots that she had located that started at one end of the shower and stopped just beside Angela.

"Booth, look."

Booth followed her pointed finger, moving past the two women and picked up a loofah that lay on the floor in the corner. It still had blood on it and tiny bits of skin.

"She tried to scrub herself clean."

Temperance grabbed Angela's hands in her own, squeezing hard to get her attention.

"Angela, you need to stand up ok?"

Angela said nothing as Temperance hoisted her up to stand at the basin. She rearranged the towel to cover Angela a little more before calling Booth closer.

"Booth, look what she did to herself."

The long handled loofah had reached everywhere, the rough cloth scratching and tearing at the skin, making it look red and raw. She looked like a gang of cats had attacked her.

"Chamomile tea."

Temperance gave him a look.

"What?"

Booth continued to stare at the long raw scratches.

"Does Ange have chamomile tea?"

Temperance nodded.

"And honey?"

Another nod. Booth handed her another towel.

"Dry her thoroughly ok? I'll be back in a minute."

Temperance was too scared to remark on Booth's mysteries requests. Angela had really hurt herself, some of the cuts so deep that the damaged skin hung loosely over the wound. Booth came back a few minutes later, a large pot in his hands. Temperance sniffed it warily.

"Smells good. What is it?"

Booth pushed up his sleeves as he soaked two face clothes in the amber liquid.

"My grandmother was a firm believer in home remedies and this is one of them. Chamomile soothes the pain and honey seals out the bacteria. Just wipe her down and pat her dry."

Temperance took one of the clothes off Booth and they began to wipe Angela down, Booth getting only as far as Angela's knees before giving Temperance a half smile.

"I'll leave you to do the rest while I go and make some drinking tea ok?"

Temperance nodded and waited until Booth was gone before targeting Angela's lower body, humming to herself the same rhyme she did in hospital.

Booth was still fussing over the pot of tea when Temperance emerged from the bathroom holding Angela's hand as she pushed her gently into a seat, placing a hot tea in her friend's hands.

"Drink this Angela."

Temperance picked up the hairbrush she had brought with her when she had exited the bathroom and began to gently untangle Angela's hair, still humming to herself. Booth felt compelled to watch this special side of Temperance, one that he had only seen once before, when Angela's boyfriend Kirk had been killed. She was gentle with Angela then as she was now. He liked seeing her so human. And whatever she was humming was having the same effect on her as it was on Angela, making her seem to relax for the first time since the attack. It was amazing how someone so intelligent could get lost in something so simple. She continued to brush Angela's hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world, braiding it loosely before coming to sit beside Booth, who handed her a cup of tea.

"What were you humming?"

Temperance shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just a nursery rhyme"

Booth shook his head.

"It means something. Your face changes when you hum it."

Temperance drummed her fingers on the mug as she spoke.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. She sung it to be just before she left. My first boyfriend broke up with me and I was beside myself with grief and she fixed it with one song. Quite silly really."

Booth shook his head.

"It's not silly if it means something to you. So why don't you sing it?"

Temperance gave Booth a small smile.

"For all of my talents, singing is not one of them."

"She never could sing."

Both Booth and Temperance turned their heads at the sound of Angela's voice, clear and strong despite what she had been through.

"Hey how are you?"

Angela shrugged.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry for giving you both such a fright."

Booth waved off the apology with a flick of his hand and a smile.

"Not a problem, what are friends for?"

Temperance took the now empty mug out of Angela's hands, placing it on the table beside her own.

"You need to get some sleep. I'll be here if you need me ok?"

Too tired to argue, Angela bade them both goodnight before disappearing into her room. Temperance sat back heavily into the sofa, her face confused.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

She indicated Angela's now closed door with her head.

"I can't watch her be like this. I had to dress her Booth! The last time anyone had to dress her she was five. I can't watch her when she's so weak."

Booth gave Temperance's hand a quick squeeze.

"You just need to be there for her, which you are. We can do nothing except that."

Temperance sunk back into silence and Booth was clasping desperately at straws to lighten the mood.

"Lets watch a movie"

Booth pointed to Angela's wide selection that was spread over two different bookcases.

"We could watch a comedy. Rush hour maybe?"

Temperance gave a half shrug.

"Never heard of it. Is it any good?"

Booth nodded, doing a Jackie Chang martial art move.

"Oh yeah, it's got the King of Kung Fu in it."

Temperance frowned.

"Is Kung Fu a boy thing like pirates? I didn't like the pirates thing much."

Booth gave her a smile as he started to load the DVD into the player.

"You'll like it Bones. Lots of bad guys getting shot with guns."

Temperance kicked off her shoes and started to make herself little more comfortable on the sofa.

"Ok I'll take your word for it."

Temperance had herself curled on the sofa and Booth slipped himself under her legs, allowing them to rest on his lap as the movie began to play. He let the mindless action and blunt humour try and block out the events of the early hour.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - This chapter is quite long but when I went through it, it all seemed relevant and I didn't have the heart to chop anything off. Thank you for all the reveiws and kind comments. I appreciate the input and encouragement. Please continue!_

Chapter Three – Waltzing Back

Booth awoke with a start, aware of the unfamiliar surroundings and his stiff neck, before he remembered where he was and why he was there. The next thing he became aware of was where he was laying. He obviously moved during his sleep because now he had his cheek on Temperance's thigh, the warm soft flesh burning his skin. The proximity made him blush slightly.

"I knew it was all a ploy to sleep with Brennan."

Angela's voice was teasing above him and he passed a quick glance at the sleeping Temperance to see if she had heard Angela speaking.

"It's ok, she's dead to the world."

"How do you know?"

Angela pointed to Temperance's face.

"Her eyes only do that when she's in a really deep sleep."

Booth moved a little closer and could see Temperance's eyes moving frantically beneath her closed lids.

"I think she's chasing bad guys. What coffee?"

Booth nodded and slipt off the couch making sure his sleeping partner was well covered before moving into the kitchen. He watched as Angela began the slow painful process of making coffee, refusing Booth's help when he offered.

"I can do it myself. I wanted to talk to you about last night anyway."

Booth shook his head as he added some sugar to the cups.

"I didn't see anything Ange. I found you and covered you with a towel."

Angela gave him a lopsided grin.

"I don't care if you saw anything Booth, I trust you. And even if you did, I know you don't like me that way."

Booth cocked his head, suddenly fascinated with Angela's observation.

"And how do you know that?"

Angela rolled her eyes at Booth.

"Come on, if you did you would have made a move on me by now. And I've been at things long enough to know when a guy likes me or my best friend."

Booth opened his mouth to protest but Angela bet him to it with another lop-sided grin.

"You can deny it all you want but you and I both know the truth."

Booth tried on a new topic for size as he watched Angela butter hot toast with her good hand.

"How did you sleep last night?"

Angela swallowed heavily.

"Didn't. Every time I closed my eyes…"

The tears started so suddenly that even Angela seemed surprised by their appearance before she fell completely into sobbing. Booth pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair, whispering her a promise he fully intended to keep.

"I'll get Samuel James for what he did to you Angela. I promise."

Angela nodded against his chest, wishing that her heart would stop breaking and that she would stop remembering.

Angela waited until Temperance and Booth left before heading to the roof of the building, a large brown paper bag under her arm. She found a large rusted bin in the corner, pulling it painfully to the centre before unloading the contents into the bin. She dropped in her once favourite handbag, her wallet, her shoes, her torn and bloody underwear, her skirt, her top as well as the jewellery that she had been wearing the night of the attack. She doused it with accelerator and then touched the lighter flame to the clothes. It burnt with a blue-orange flame, the heat warming her face and hands. She watched and waited until her belongings were burnt down to a fine grey ash, getting rid of a small piece of physical evidence from her attack. Now if only she could do that same to her body, reducing the marks to a pile of ash that she could just blow away. She felt like she had been forced into a half-death and now there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Except wait. Wait and hope she would heal so that she just might be Angela again.

Angela never really minded being the centre of attention, had never been one to shy away from it. But now, as she felt eyes follow her every move, she knew that she didn't want or need this kind of attention. Hardly anyone had looked her in the eye all day and instead of the careless banter, the office was laced with pity for what had happened to her. Everyone was treating her as some sort of helpless victim, not their colleague and friend. The only two people who looked her in the eye were Booth and Brennan but Angela could see the pity mixed with the concern and it made her fell ill. She wanted everything back to normal. She was more then willing to get lost in her work, to forget what happened, but no one was allowing her that simple luxury.

"Stop fluttering Brennan."

Temperance halted her movement at Angela's side.

"I was not fluttering, I was working."

Angela gave Temperance a doubtful look.

"You're fluttering. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"I know, I just don't want you to push yourself too hard."

Angela rolled her eyes at her.

"Drawing pictures is hardly physically strenuous Brennan. I'm fine, I just wish people would stop treating me like I have a terminal illness."

Temperance put her hand over Angela's, trying to lend her some support, struggling to understand her point of view.

"They're just not used to dealing with this kind of situation."

Angela pulled her hand out form Temperance's, her eyes dark with anger.

"What and I am? Do any of you realise just how hard it is on me when you look at me with pity in your eyes? It's like being raped all over again."

Angela gave Temperance one last glance before storming out of the office and the lab.

Temperance found herself at Booth's house, not quite sure as to why she was there. Booth didn't ask any questions as he made her a homemade burger and a large screwdriver. They sat down, eating in silence for a little while before Booth spoke.

"So before I die of curiosity, why are you here?"

Booth sipped at his glass as he waited for Temperance to answer.

"I had a fight with Angela just after you left. She's pissed at everyone, me included."

Booth frowned.

"Why is she pissed with everyone?"

Temperance licked the mustard off her thumb before wiping her mouth on a napkin.

"Because of the way everyone was treating her today. She said it was like being raped all over again. I should not have tried to comfort her, I should have just left well enough alone."

Booth shook his head.

"Ange is just in a bad place right now. I don't think anyone saying the right thing is going to make things any better for her. She just needs to heal."

"But I can't seem to not keep my mouth shut. She gets upset and I try to make it better and more often then not, I make it worse. I need to get my mouth sewn shut like a shrunken head I think."

Booth gave Temperance a soft smile.

"As nice as that visual is, I don't think it would work. Angela's just venting and you just happen to be the one who gets it. It's got nothing to do with what you say. Trust me."

Temperance nodded and they sat in silence again, each needing at least three re-fills of their drinks, relaxing for the first time properly since Angela's attack.

"I should be able to do something to make this easier on her, I'm her friend. It's my job."

Temperance's words slurred softly, her eyes a little unfocused as she spoke. Booth moved from his seat to come and sit next to her.

"You're there for her and that makes it a little easier. Short of shooting and killing her rapist and bringing her the head on a platter, I don't think you can do much more.

"I like the killing and shooting thing. Lets do that. Then you'll have to give me a gun. But you can do the decapitation thing. Too messy. Mind you, you could ruin your expensive suit…"

Temperance let her head land on Booth's shoulder, the combination of alcohol and his body heat making her sleepy, her ramblings about decapitation continuing softly into his shirt.

"Hey Bones?"

Booth's voice was close to her ear, his breath caressing the soft skin of her neck.

"Mmm?"

Temperance could not be bothered opening her eyes, didn't want reality to invade her sleepy thoughts.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

All the cobwebs evaporated and Temperance shot into a sitting position, her head no longer on Booth's shoulder.

"I hardly think that's appropriate given the situation – "

Booth started to laugh, his chest shaking as he tried to get some air to explain himself. Temperance sat stunned by his side surprised by his reaction as well as his proposal.

"Bones, you've had enough to drink to put you over the limit. I thought you could sleep in my room and I would take the sofa."

Temperance sagged back into the sofa in relief.

"I knew that. And yes please."

Booth continued to laugh under his breath as he moved into his room and began to straighten things up, shoving unwashed shits into the laundry basket and having a quick smell of the sheets and pillowcases to make sure they were clean.

"You don't need to clean for me. A bed's a bed."

Temperance stood in the doorway, the alcohol causing her to lean heavily on the hard wood doorframe. Booth ran his eyes over her quickly.

"You'll need something to sleep in. Here, take one of my old shirts.

He threw a grey Cubs shirt in her direction, which despite her dopey demeanour, Temperance caught easily, the fabric soft and worn against the skin of her hand. Booth grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and a thick blanket out of the wardrobe before heading back out into the living room.

"Night Bones."

"Night Booth."

Temperance waited until the door was closed securely behind Booth before stripping off and putting Booth's old shirt on and hopping into his bed. She laid still for a moment imaging Angela's reaction if she knew that she was sleeping in Booth's bed, that was until sleep stole all her thoughts away and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

When Booth woke up, it was still dark and he could hear footsteps padding into the kitchen. Ever since he could remember, he knew how to read people's footsteps. When he was little he knew exactly who was coming down the hallway, whether it was his mother, father or brothers, just by listening to the footfalls. And it still was a talent he carried with his now. Angela's footsteps were quick and confident, Zach's hurried and nervous, Hodgins ones were kind of lazy and his own were more of a confident stride. Temperance had more of a hard confident step, as if she always had somewhere to go, something to do. And now as she padded quietly into the kitchen, he knew she was almost tiptoeing as to not disturb him. He peeked his head out over the top of the couch, watching as Temperance poured herself a glass of OJ, the arm movement pulling the old grey shirt to her mid-thigh, exposing white flesh to Booth's watchful gaze. Booth fell back into the couch, trying to convince himself that he had seen nothing. Trying to tell himself that a fully grown man, an FBI agent no less can not be jealous of an old t-shirt. As he lay on the couch, listening as Temperance quietly closed the fridge and padded back into _his _room to sleep in _his _bed, he knew that he would not be getting to sleep. Because jealousy seemed to be the perfect way to keep it at bay

_He felt the anger seep into his pores as he watched her kiss another man. She was his and she was cheating on him in front of the whole world. He could kill her right then had he wanted to but he decided to wait. She was going on holiday soon and he would follow and then he would love her out of state. He would teach her how cheaters paid for their sins._

Angela had called the meeting only hours earlier and as she stood in front of her friends and colleagues, her confidence returned. She had to do this, had to make sure that they knew what they thought was right was actually wrong for her.

"Thank you gathering on such short notice. I know that you all have heard what happened to me almost three weeks ago, whether it be through the papers or just general office gossip. And I know that you all feel sorry for what happened and I appreciate that. But it would help me a lot more if you treated me that same as you always have, no special treatment. I am still the same Angela and it would help me a lot if I were treated that way. Thank you."

Angela stepped out of the room and moved back into her office, sinking into her seat, her head coming to rest on her desk. She had finally had her stitched removed and all the bruising and cuts had finally faded into nothingness. According to the doctor, she was physically fine. But mentally, Angela could still feel the ripples of the attack. The smell of cigars and whisky made her physically sick and the idea of using an ATM made her feel faint and weak. As for being intimate with a man, at this point Angela would be happy to remain celibate, join Temperance in her crusade to be without a man and die an old spinster. Angela found herself wishing she had the power ti stop the world for a little while she that she could get herself back on track before falling back into her everyday routine again.

"Hey Angela, nice speech."

Hodgins stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"What is it Hodgins?"

Angela gave him a hard look as he settled himself in the seat across from her.

"I wanted to apologize. For the way I've been acting lately. It was completely sub-conscious I promise."

Angela gave him a smile, meeting his eyes properly for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks, it means a lot for you to say that."

Hodgins nodded firmly.

"Good. Booth showed a picture of Samuel James around the office, told us to memorize his face. I took one home so I could practise my darts. Booth's on a crusade to catch this guy."

Angela smiled.

"Yeah he is. He made me a promise and he's a man of his word."

Hodgins stood, pausing at the doorway.

"I just wanted you to know that we are doing everything in our power to help."

"I know and I appreciate that."

He made a move to leave before changing his mind and turning to Angela again.

"Are you and Dr Brennan still fighting?"

Angela shrugged, even she was unsure.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Because you really can't afford to push her away when you need her so much."

Hodgins gave Angela a quick nod as he left the room. Angela put her head back on her desk, wondering when he had turned so Dr. Phil on her.

"Brennan?"

Temperance closed the Samuel James file quickly, pushing it under some other files before turning her attention to Angela.

"Yeah Angela?"

Angela stayed where she was in the doorway, hands in her pockets.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day"

Temperance waved the apology away with a smile.

"Not a problem. After we fought, I slept at Booth's anyway."

Angela's mouth fell open.

"You slept with Booth?"

Temperance smiled.

"I never said that. I slept in his bed and he slept on the sofa."

Angela gave her a wide smile.

"You really should not get a girl worked up like that."

Angela moved further into the room, more then happy to loose herself in some Booth/Brennan gossip. She settled herself in a chair opposite her friend, her smile twisted into a sly grin.

"So you and Booth huh?"

Temperance shook her head.

"There is no me and Booth."

Angela nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah there is. He likes you Brennan and you like him. A blind man on a galloping horse could see it."

Temperance looked confused as she opened her mouth to protest, Angela beating her to the punch.

"It's a saying sweetie. It means that you guys are obvious. So did you have a change of clothes?"

Temperance shrugged.

"Not really. He gave me an old cubs T-shirt."

"Oh sexy."

Temperance rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I swear Angela, it's all in your head. Booth and I are partners and friends, end of story."

Angela shrugged, not quite finished with the argument yet.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

Temperance frowned at Angela.

"The Nile actually runs through Egypt."

Angela shrugged.

"Whatever. So are we ok?"

Temperance smiled.

"Always. How are you feeling?"

Angela frowned a little, not liking the attention being on her again.

"Yeah ok I suppose. I'm going to a rape support group a couple of times a week as well as the counselling that my doctor ordered for me. It's just odd talking about it, it almost feels like it happened to another person named Angela, not me."

Temperance stayed silent as Angela continued to talk.

"The police think they have a lead as to where James is but they don't know if it's for real. Remember how Booth said that people didn't want to say anything because of threats and stuff? They are concerned that it might just be a false lead."

"Booth never said anything to me about it."

"I know, I figured he would have told me as well. Turns out that they won't let Booth have any kind of involvement in the case because it's classed as personal because of his friendship with me."

Temperance frowned.

"Really? That's stupid. So I wonder how Booth's doing his tracking then."

Angela shrugged.

"I don't care as long as they catch him soon. It creeps me out no end that he's still out there prowling for his next victim."

"Me too."

_He looked at the packed suitcase before him, smiling to himself as he envisioned just how this trip would go. He would leave her be for a couple of days, watching at a distance before moving in for the fun and games. He could hardly wait to tell her just how much he loved he and to hear her scream for mercy._

Booth was sick to death of red tape. And the statement 'You can't be in on this Booth, you are too involved with the squints' that people threw into his face every time he tried to get information. And that's why he was doing what he was today, walking into the under belly of DC, trying all of his connections to find out where James was. Of course when she heard of his plan, Temperance had insisted on coming along for the ride. And he was glad for her company, as annoying as it sometimes was. So that's how Booth found himself walking with Temperance down a ratty pathway, passing some kids who were double-dutching. He had gone a few more steps before he realised the Temperance was no longer by his side, and looked up to find her watching the kids double-dutching, her hands keeping in rhythm to the ropes as they brushed the cracked concrete.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

Temperance kept her eyes on the ropes, her head moving slightly with their movement.

"You ever double-dutched Booth?"

Booth ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Bones we don't really have-"

And with that, Temperance threw herself in amongst the ropes, her hair bouncing off her shoulders as she jumped neatly. She looked at Booth through the ropes, a smile on her face.

"Come on Booth, you know you want too."

Booth sighed again, knowing that he was waging a loosing battle against the fun, teasing grin on Temperance's face.

"I don't know how to double-Dutch Brennan. Jump rope was never one of my strongest activities."

Temperance left the ropes neatly, coming to stand beside Booth, a little out of breath.

"All you do is watch the ropes and you'll see the rhythm, then you jump in."

Booth did as he was told, and as promised the rhythm soon came through.

"You ready Booth?"

Temperance didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ropes beside her. And Booth could not stop the grin from coming on his face as he kept up with the ropes, matching his jumps with Temperance with well-practised ease. In fact it was Temperance who hooked the rope on her boot, ending the games for now. They thanked the kids before continuing their journey down the road.

"What was that about Bones?"

Temperance shrugged.

"Angela said I'm never spontaneous. That was me being spontaneous."

Booth shook his head, giving up, just for the moment, his crusade to untangle the mystery that was Temperance Brennan. He would tackle it after this situation was sorted.

"Ok Bones, I need you to stay quite ok? No talking, nothing. Pretend you have a sewn mouth like a shrunken head for a little while ok?"

Temperance nodded as Booth thumped loudly on the door of the house that looked like a strong wind would bring it crashing around their ears. Booth thumped again, this time adding his voice to get the tenants attention.

"Come on Harry, open this door! I will knock it down if you don't open it!"

Temperance heard the security chain slide off the door and watched as it opened just a crack. Having expected a vicious criminal, Temperance found herself a little disappointed with the man before her. He was a little person or dwarf, as they were more commonly known. His was wearing a white sleeve less undershirt that Temperance could see used to be white but was now blotched with food and other stains. The only thing that scared her about this man was the BO marks underneath his arms that had stained the shirt yellow.

"What the hell do you want Booth?"

Booth leaned on the doorway, looking down at the little dirty man.

"You owe me a favour and I'm looking to collect."

It was then that Harry noticed Temperance, who had stepped back slightly, to get away from the strong smell coming from the house. His eyes travelled up and down her body and she kept her hands in her pockets to stop herself from punching him hard in the jaw.

"Don't look at her like that Harry, she'll break you in half."

Harry glared at booth before opening the door wider, allowing Booth and Temperance to enter his home, before closing it in a hurry behind them. Temperance had no desire to be inside the house, the smell of rotting food and drugs making her head spin. She continued to stand as Booth sat in a chair that looked like the only one that could bear any kind of weight, his posture casual.

"So as I said, I need to collect on a favour. I need information on the rape that happened in Grove Road."

Harry nodded vaguely, his eyes watching Temperance as she investigated the apartment. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, it's not often she would get to go into a dealers apartment. And she was utterly disgusted by how this man lived. The dishes were stacked so high that she could not reach the top dish even in her high boots. She could smell the marijuana and could see white powder on a mirror that she was certain had nothing to do with making icing for a cake.

"What do you need to know?"

Booth leaned forward.

"Where he is."

Harry held up his hands, his confidence falling from his face.

"I can't tell you that Booth, they'll kill me for even talking to you."

Booth frowned.

"Who are they?"

"James's family and supporters. You don't want to tangle with them."

Booth gave Harry a hard look.

"This is personal for me Harry. Talk to me now."

Harry shook his head, his mouth closed tightly. Temperance had seen the movement, moving quickly to Booth's side, reaching out and grabbing Harry wrist, twisting it into an unnatural position. Harry cried out, his face turning red in pain.

"My partner here is not just a pretty face. You don't talk and she'll do things to you that would make the James family look like a bunch of clowns. I'll let her break your wrist, then your fingers, then your arms and maybe your legs. Changed your mind yet Harry?"

Harry nodded and Temperance released his arm, fighting the urge to wipe her hand on her pants to clean it off.

"He's gone to Nevada with his new girlfriend."

Booth frowned.

"His girlfriend or another victim Harry?"

Harry rubbed his wrist, his face stormy with anger.

"He's never had a relationship Booth, you do the math."

Booth nodded his thanks, opening the front door for Temperance and closing it behind him. Temperance took great gulps of fresh air before speaking.

"Where to now?"

Booth gave her a quick smile.

"Nevada."

Temperance was in her office tying up loose ends when Angela walked in, glancing at the suitcases in the centre of the room.

"Going somewhere?"

Temperance nodded as she stacked the files she had finished with into a haphazard pile.

"Nevada. With Booth."

Angela's eyebrows shot into her hairline, her eyes wide.

"Wow you guys move quickly."

Temperance flashed Angela a hard look.

"It's not like that and you know it. Booth has a lead on Samuel James."

Angela nodded, at a loss for words over the dedication of her friends with what had happened to her. Booth was a friend but he didn't have to track this guy down like he was neither did Temperance. But they were. Because they loved her and wanted this guy caught as much if not more then she did.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to. That and someone needs to control Booth, keep him in line."

Angela smiled.

"Really? I thought it would be the other way around."

Temperance raised one eyebrow.

"I don't loose control. I just extend it a little at times. I should be back in a few days. Move into my place if you want. I have a fully stocked fridge and the most comfortable bed in DC."

Angela shrugged.

"Maybe. Leave your keys with me and I might be there when you get back. Be careful ok?"

Temperance nodded as Angela pulled her into a tight hug. Angela pulled back first, sniffing slightly.

"And you tell Booth to look after you. I don't want to have to hurt him."

"He doesn't need to look after me, I can do fine on my own."

"I don't care just make sure you come home safe and sound ok?"

Temperance nodded as she handed the still sniffing Angela her house keys, picking up her suitcases as she headed out the door.

"And make sure you call me once you get there. No excuses."

Temperance gave Angela a mock salute as she walked out of her office and the lab.

"You were meant to get two rooms Booth. Two!"

Booth threw his suitcase onto the bed, loosing his tie.

"There's nothing they could do Bones. We gave them a days notice and this was all that was available."

Temperance lugged her own suitcase onto the bed with a sigh.

"I know and I'm sorry. I haven't slept much lately and I'm cranky."

"Yeah I can see that. How about we go and get something to eat, drink a bit of coffee to take that edge off the crankiness?"

Temperance nodded and they left their suitcases, unpacked on the bed and headed to a café they had passed on the way to the motel. They settled themselves in a booth and ordered coffee and grilled cheese sandwiches. Once the waitress had left them alone, Temperance turned her attention back to Booth.

"So what's the plan here?"

Booth shrugged as he stirred sugar into his coffee.

"Didn't really have one beyond getting here."

Temperance dropped her spoon into her mug, the silver clattering aggressively against the rim.

"What? You don't have plan? We go over a vicious serial rapist, soon to be a killer and you don't have a plan?"

Booth held up his hands, as if to fend off the verbal attack.

"Bones, calm down. I have friends here who can help me. After lunch we'll go visit the police station ok?"

Temperance felt the wave of panic leave her and returned to stirring her coffee, watching the brown liquid spin faster and faster.

"You know what always got me?"

Booth shook his head he waited for the answer to her own question.

"Why Angela and I are friends."

"Because opposites attract I guess."

Temperance cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah but even you have to admit we have a pretty serious case of opposites."

Booth nodded a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I'll give you that. But it works."

"I know it does but why does it work? She's so logical and sane. She's the one you go to for relationship advice. You come to me if you want to talk about bones."

Booth shrugged.

"You're pretty logical and sane too."

"Yes I might be but ask me a question about relationships and I'll just end up yabbering about nothing before sending you to Angela."

Booth nodded.

"True. You guys balance each other out. Simple as that. I think you and I get on pretty well despite our differences. We balance each other out as well just in a different way."

Temperance said nothing just sipped quietly at her coffee offering the waitress a smile as she brought them their sandwiches. She watched the waitress leave before throwing another question at Booth.

"Why am I angrier about this whole thing then Angela is?"

Temperance hated feeling normal. She liked to think that sometimes she was above all those feelings that made people so easy to hurt, so easy to destroy. But since Angela's attack all Temperance could feel was a red-hot anger burning in her chest. One that seemed to attach itself to her very core, one that she could not shake. Normally, when she felt anger like that she would go to the gym do a bit of kickboxing and it would be gone. But this anger had become a living, breathing part of her. Booth gave her a small smile.

"I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that Angela is dealing with it much better then other victims of rape I have met."

Temperance cocked her head slightly, her curiosity getting the best of her

"What do you mean?"

Booth cleared his throat as he allowed the memories back in.

"They can kill themselves, self harm, turn to drugs or alcohol to cope or even end up in the loony bin. Angela is a lot stronger then anyone I know aside from you. She'll be ok, it might just take a little time."

"And Samuel James is going to pay for what he did to her."

Booth clanked his mug gently against Temperance's.

"Amen sister. So what is Angela's plans while you are away?"

"I told her to stay at my place. Whether she takes up the offer is entirely up to her. I just don't like the idea of her being alone or unsafe. I feel kind of guilty being here with you and not with her."

"Behold Bones AKA mother hen."

Temperance gave Booth a withering look.

"Don't mock me."

"Me mock you? Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's what you live for"

"True. Oh and women, beer, the sports channel-"

Temperance held up her hands.

"Ok stop now. I get the picture."

She gave Booth the beginnings of a smile before starting on her sandwich, letting the light atmosphere settle on her for a little while. Angela would be annoyed if she didn't relax just a little.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - It's a short chapter but it's good. Thank you for all the reveiws, it inspires me to keep going with this story, so keep them coming!_

Chapter Four – Mental Notes

Angela hadn't really moved from her place in Temperance's office since her friend had left. She was doing well in most areas but she found herself dreading the time when she was alone, the time where she could think of what had happened. It was still too fresh in her mind for her to make up a happy ending, still too fresh to face alone. So she settled for clearing out Temperance's office, putting some much needed organisation into the sometimes-neglected space.

"Have you been here all day?"

Hodgins stood in the doorway, watching as Angela began to arrange Temperance's files in order of urgent to not so urgent.

"Yeah I have. Brennan and Booth got to Nevada in one piece."

Hodgins smiled.

"At least we know they travel together well. A few days away might be just what they need."

Angela smiled back.

"Maybe."

He took a seat across from her, his eyes still watching her never ceasing movements carefully.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Angela shook her head.

"Not really. I was going to stay at Brennan's until she gets back. But I have to move my TV in first of course. A girl needs her early morning cartoons."

Hodgins nodded his agreement.

"Of course you do. It's a staple in any sane person's television diet. Where else would we learn how the world works?"

Angela gave him a wide grin.

"Brennan really needs a TV doesn't she?"

Angela nodded.

"She really does. She hasn't even seen Pirates of The Caribbean yet and the second ones already out. I'm trying to desperately to educate her but she's a really crappy student."

Hodgins stood and stretched, his body lapsing into it's normal position as he spoke.

"Well if you want some company I could come over and watch a movie, order pizza maybe."

Angela nodded; glad to not be facing another night alone.

"Sounds good. Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you out front."

Angela watched as Hodgins struggled slightly under the weight of the TV as he climbed up the steps to Temperance's apartment, following closely behind with her DVD player and a bag full of DVD's from her collection.

"Thanks Hodgins, I don't think I could have managed that as well as you did with those damn stairs."

Hodgins clapped his hands together after settling the TV down and connecting it to the power socket.

"Not a problem. I might grab myself a beer, want one?"

Angela nodded as she connected the TV to her DVD player, stacking the DVD's neatly beside the equipment.

"Yes please."

Hodgins disappeared, reappearing moments later, a six-pack of beer in his hands.

"So what movies are we going to watch with out pizza and beer?"

Angela held up a handful of DVD's.

"We have Payback, Finding Nemo, Wedding Crashers, Gone in sixty Seconds, Harry Potter and Ace Venture. I have every movie in the world. What one do you want to see?"

"How about Finding Nemo? I always liked those sharks."

Angela throws him the cordless phone as she begins to load the DVD player.

"Order two, I can eat a lot."

Hodgins smiled.

"I know. I've been to dinner before with you and your appetite. Any special request toppings?"

"Half spicy apricot chicken with extra spice and olives and half cheese, mango and salami."

Hodgins pulled a face.

"Yuck"

Angela gave him her own look.

"This coming from a man who _voluntarily_ eats seven organ soup?"

Hodgins shrugged.

"At least that makes sense. Yours sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie. I'm going to order before I lose my appetite."

Soon the food arrived and Angela and Hodgins had settled themselves in front of the movie, gorging themselves on pizza and beer. Angela realised that despite the absence of her two main support systems, she wasn't alone or feeling lonely in any way. It felt good to be able to relax and forget for a little while, to be able to laugh as a small clown fish tried to find its way back to its father. It felt normal and normal was exactly what Angela needed to be.

"What now?"

Temperance stood on the steps of the police station, a silently brewing Booth at her side. The policemen had all but laughed in their faces, saying that there was no possible way that Samuel James had gotten through security, that they would have spotted him before he got beyond the gates. And if Temperance didn't trust Booth, she would have believed it as well. But why would Harry lie when Booth would just kick his ass, make his life hell?

"We go to the big guns."

Booth began to walk briskly, hands in his pockets, his face down. They walked for a while in silence, weaving their way in and out of the walking traffic.

"Where are we going Booth?"

He ignored her question, clasping her elbow as he pulled her into a dark alleyway. He continued to stride, counting under his breath until they came to stand in front of a wall.

"Booth what are we doing?"

Again he ignored her as he thumped loudly on the wall. A small strip of wood moved across, exposing a pair of dark green eyes.

"Password?"

Booth gave the eyes a smile.

"Agent Seeley Booth."

The wall slid back, exposing a room swallowed by the dark. Booth's strides were confident, Temperance still by his side slightly annoyed at the lack of explanation. A large, bald long bearded man approached them, flashing a gap toothed grin, his large tattooed arms extended.

"Agent Booth, as I live and breath! How are you?"

The two men embraced quickly, the man's leather jacket creaking slightly.

"I'm good Macca. I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Booth urged Temperance forward a little more.

"This is Temperance Brennan, she's an anthropologist. Bones this is Macca, bounty hunter of the escapee's that flood into town."

She shook Macca's hand, surprised by the gentleness of his touch and the softness in his voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Brennan."

"Call me Temperance."

Macca nodded as he released her hand, turning his attention back to Booth.

"So please clear up the confusion old friend. Why are you here?"

Booth pulled out a picture of Samuel James, the same one he had showed the police officers earlier.

"We need to find him."

Macca frowned.

"I know who he is but what business do you have with him?"

Temperance stepped forward.

"He raped my best friend."

Macca's eyes softened as he studied Temperance.

"I am sorry to hear that. No woman should ever have to endure such a terrible crime. I see why you want justice."

He turned his eyes back to Booth.

"Do you want the boys to take him in or did you want a little alone time with him?"

Booth shook his head, choosing justice over his own desire for revenge.

"No we just want to drag him to the cop shop, show them they were wrong. Can you and the boys do that for me Macca?"

Macca nodded as he handed the picture to someone in the shadows before turning back to them.

"I will be happy too. You want a drink?"

Booth exchanged a glance with Temperance who nodded.

"Sure Macca, we'll love one."

Macca led them through the shadows into a make shift kitchen, handing them beers before taking a seat, the pair following suit.

"So what you been up to lately Booth? It's been two years since I last saw you."

Booth shrugged.

"No much really, just the same old. What about you? How are Sheena and the girl's?"

Macca grinned and pulled out his wallet, handing both Booth a Temperance pictures. It was once of those family shots that you get professionally done, all of them smiling brightly for the camera. Three girl's, two no older then sixteen, the other no older then five were gathered around their mom and dad. They all had Macca's wide easy smile and their mother's dark smooth hair.

"You have a beautiful wife and children Macca."

Macca continued to grin.

"Thank you Temperance. Elizabeth is sixteen, Hazel is fourteen and little Makenzie is five. Everybody calls her little Macca after me. She a little bit too much like me I fear. The other girls are exactly like Sheena, my wife."

Booth handed him back the pictures.

"You give that wife of yours a hug from me ok? Tell her to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Oh she does, don't worry."

It was then that Booth heard the approaching sirens and he gave Macca a hurried glance before jumping from his seat and grabbing Temperance's elbow.

"We gotta go Bones. Macca, stay in touch."

Macca nodded and watched them leave safely out of the false wall before closing it firmly behind them. Booth kept his head down until the police cars had sped past before finally relaxing and sitting on a nearby bench.

"Why did we leave in such a hurry?"

Booth ran his hand through his hair as Temperance took a seat beside him, watching as people walked past.

"Because Macca wasn't always one of the good guys. He used to deal in drugs, getting young kids to sell on the street. Then he met Sheena and she turned him around. Now he's got the bounty hunting business and he's trying to prove himself but the cops think it's all a front. So every now and then they do a raid. Problem is they always put their sirens on, trying to fool him into believing that they are going somewhere else. He's got nothing to hide so he's never worried. But we had to leave because otherwise they would ask questions."

Temperance nodded as they continued to sit, her legs swaying back and forth. She never knew that ex criminals could be so nice. And to have such a beautiful family.

"He's a good guy and him and his boys are good at their jobs. If Samuel James is here, Macca will find him."

"How do you pay him? He doesn't seem like the type to have a bank account you can wire things too."

Booth smiled.

"I send them season tickets to basketball, baseball and football. Most of them have families so I usually throw in some fun park tickets too. They have never accepted money from me."

Booth stood, offering a hand to help Temperance off the seat.

"Let's head back to the motel. It's getting cold out here."

It wasn't until later that night, after they had eaten, that either of them gave a thought to sharing a room. They both stood, PJ's in hand as they realised that they would somehow have to go about their daily and nightly routines with each other there.

"Do you want to get changed in the bathroom or should I?"

Temperance gave a half shrug.

"Makes no difference to me. You can have it."

Booth nodded and closed the door quietly behind him, Temperance stripping off as fast as she could, stuffing her clothes into the suitcase. She was brushing her hair when Booth's voice travelled through the door.

"You decent?"

"Yes."

Booth came into the room, dressed in a plain white under shirt and a pair of plaid PJ bottoms. He paused as he spotted Temperance's bed attire, a laugh escaping before he could stop it. She wore pink and lime green PJ's, with 'Boys Have Cooties' written all over them. Temperance gave him a reluctant smile.

"Don't laugh. Angela gave me these for Christmas last year. I need to wear them just to say that I have. I thought they were cute. Until you laughed that is."

Booth just shook his head as he began to pull the bed open, unaware of Temperance watching him closely. With every movement he made, his back muscles moved and rippled beneath the thin material of his shirt and Temperance could feel another tug of attraction. She hated it when Angela was right. Why did she feel so attracted to Booth? He had a nice body but that didn't mean anything. He was stubborn, arrogant and irritatingly charming. And she hated him for it. But behind the hate, she wanted nothing more then for him to kiss her.

"Night Bones."

"Night Booth."

And as the light went out, Temperance turned her back to him on purpose, trying to convince herself that staring at the wall was far more interesting then staring at him. She really hated it when Angela was right.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - _Sadly this is the second to last xhapter of this story and I am sad to see it go. It was so easy to write and now I have to go back to thinking about what I want to say with my stories. Thank you for all the reveiws and I hope that this story has met your expectations and maybe even exceeded them. _

Chapter Five – Gift's and Curses.

When Temperance woke up the following morning, she knew that Booth was gone. She felt the same odd sense of loneliness she found herself gaining when he wasn't around. She missed him. So she took her time showering and brushing her hair and even had time to give Angela a quick call. She was just fighting the temptation to call Booth's mobile when the man himself came stumbling into the room, blood running from his nose to his chin.

"Booth, what happened?"

Booth tried to stem the flow of blood with the sleeve of his shirt, tilting his head back slightly.

"I asked the wrong person for a favour. Don't worry though, I hit him back."

Temperance let out an angry sigh as she headed to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit she had spotted earlier as well as a glass of water.

"I don't care about that. Why did you go out? I thought we were waiting for Macca's call?"

"Well I couldn't wait. It was taking to long."

Temperance said nothing as she gently poked and prodded at his nose until she was satisfied that there was no permanent damage.

"It's not broken, thank goodness. Pinch the ridge and I'll clean up the blood."

She tried to do it as quickly as possible, as gently as possible but Booth kept flinching.

"Sit still you big baby."

He glared at her as she wiped away the blood around his mouth and his nostrils. By the time she was done, her knees were aching slightly from kneeling in front of him and her hands had smudges of his blood on them.

"All better. Please don't make me hurt you to make you sit still. We wait for Macca's call, it's that simple."

Booth shook his head as best he could.

"No, I don't want to wait. I made a promise and I need to keep it."

Temperance continued to clean up the blood before sitting back at her heels ad looking him in the eye.

"You made Angela a promise and I respect that. But if you get yourself hurt or killed she's going to be really pissed off. And I don't need to deal with that. So please sit and wait for Macca's call ok? Let them do their job then we can do ours."

Booth gave a heavy sigh and let Temperance finish cleaning up his blood. He was not known for his patience and he wanted nothing more then to hunt Samuel James down himself but he knew that Temperance was right. He leaned forward slightly, his thumb resting on her jaw. She leaned into his touch, her eyes falling closed. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the burn from his touch penetrating her skin. She didn't realize that Booth had moved until his hot breath was on her cheek. She opened her eyes and fell into his and they stayed that way for a little while. Minutes, hours, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that there was something about Booth that made her world grind to a halt, that made her forget anything that troubled her. She moved first, knew that she would. She still had feelings that she hadn't dealt with regarding Angela's attack. Anger, hatred, sadness and even regret. But Booth had been at her side the entire way; he had always been there for her. Made her feel safe and protected even though she kept insisting she didn't need it. He awoke long dormant feelings that had been gone for far too long and despite her reservations, she could feel herself falling for him. She pressed her lips against his, keeping it light and simple, allowing him to make the decision. Booth deepened the kiss quickly and soon gentleness was traded for desperation and the kisses became a fight for dominance. Tongue attacked tongue, hands sought out the comfort of the heat of covered skin, the air around them heavy with desire. His hands were buried deep in her hair, keeping her mouth firmly against his. She could not believe how much she wanted this or how much her body was shaking with need.

"Temperance."

Her name was a breathless whisper against her mouth before he closed the gap, claiming her mouth as his own once again.

When she woke up, he was gone. She could feel his absence like a physical kick in the stomach. She sat up slowly, her body aching from the unexpected activity. She didn't know why Booth had left, only wished she had thought to have done it first. She made her way into the bathroom, dropping the sheet along the way to examine herself closely. She had an incredibly faint mark on her shoulder and small 'love bites' on her stomach, inner thigh and right breast. She felt slightly disgusted by what she had done but it was over powered by the memories of what had happened. Her lips looked swollen and her entire body smelt like him, a sensory imprint on her skin. Temperance turned on the shower and hopped under the hot spray, scrubbing slowly and thoroughly, trying to make the smell of him, of sex wash down the drain with the soap studs. But it didn't go away; they hung over her like a heavy cloud. She wrapped herself in a towel, got dressed and began to hunt down her clothes that had littered the room, stuffing them quickly into her suitcase. She stripped the bed and brushed her hair, the desperate almost animal urge to leave the room reaching breaking point. She was almost relieved for the distraction when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey Temperance, it's Macca. We got him."

"Thanks Macca, I'll be right over."

Temperance clicked her phone closed and with a sigh left the motel room and the memories behind her.

Booth kept walking even though his legs ached; he had been walking for hours. Weaving into and out of predestination traffic, his mind on one thing and one thing only. She seemed to have settled herself permanently in his thoughts and he found himself reliving the entire thing over and over again. The way her hands felt, the way her body moved against his, every sound and every look she made was etched in his mind. And yet somehow he had still left the room. Why he had left her, he didn't know. He just needed air and time to think things through. He needed to decide whether what they did was a mistake or whether it was something he wanted, had needed all along. It was a hard time for both of them and Booth hated to think that he could have hurt her or taken advantage of her when she needed a friend not a lover. It was dark before he turned on his heel and headed back to the hotel, still trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Temperance. His phone rang sharply and he talked as he headed up the short flight of stairs.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Macca. We got him."

Booth hang up his phone and turned back to the street, heading back to the dark alleyway. He didn't even bother to knock, just slide back the false wall and headed inside. What he saw unsettled him deeply. Samuels was shackled by his wrists to a large piece of piping hanging from the ceiling, his body stretched to the maximum length. And his beautiful Temperance was beating him with quick punches, targeting the man's kidneys and abdomen. She didn't stop when Booth walk in, seemingly blind to all but beating her best friend's rapists. Booth moved quickly, pulling her away from Samuels, twisting her towards him. She struggled hard against him and he could feel the sweat of her body through her clothes. Her hair was plastered to her head and her eyes were hollow with anger.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

Temperance gave him a hard glare and pushed some damp hair off of her face and that was when Booth saw her knuckles. The skin was scraped and battered, little drops of blood seeping to the surface. She had beaten him so hard that she had torn up her own fists.

"Look at your hands Bones."

She pushed past him and headed deeper into the dark room. Macca sidled up to Booth, a small smirk on his face.

"She definitely gave him a working over. Look at all those bruises."

The smirk fell from Macca's face as Booth grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pushing him against a wall.

"What the hell were you thinking Macca? What did you let her do that?"

Macca shrugged.

"She insisted and she's so small I didn't think she would do any harm. Then she really started into him and I wanted to let her do her thing. It's good to get rid of all that anger."

Booth released Macca with a sigh.

"Did he confess?"

Macca nodded.

"With some help from the boys, yes. You can take him to the police station whenever you're ready."

Booth nodded as he approached the hanging Samuels, feeling the disgust and anger rise in his throat. It would be so easy to pound him while he's sitting all defenceless like the women he raped were. But Booth knew he had a job to do and he had done it. The promise he had made was almost complete and all the women he had hurt could rest easy.

"I was meant to kill her."

Samuels voice was rough, almost as if he had been yelling for hours. Booth looked at him.

"Who?"

"Angela. But I was interrupted. She was so sweet though."

Booth's fist hit Samuel's jaw without any conscious thought but he still felt a rush of satisfaction as he heard the cracking of the bone under his fist. Samuel's would be eating through a straw for weeks.

"Rot in hell you sick prick."

Booth turned his back on the man, his next thought was to find Temperance and make sure she was ok.

He came back to the motel and found her sitting on the bed roughly washing the blood of her fist's and hands. Booth stilled her hands with his, gently taking the cotton swaps from her and beginning to clean up the blood. She said nothing, just watched him as tears continued to make their way down her cheeks. She couldn't stop crying, Booth's gentle understanding making it worse. She didn't deserve him, didn't deserve just how well he treated her. She would end up hurting him, it was inevitable.

"You should not have beaten him up like that Bones. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. He hurt Angela and I wanted to hurt him."

Booth nodded as he put some antiseptic on her knuckles, making her wince slightly.

"I understand that. I broke his jaw."

Her eyes widened, the tears stopping mid flow.

"You what?"

Booth shrugged.

"He said something about Angela and I wanted to shut him up. So I broke his jaw. He won't be able to say anything for a little while."

Temperance began to laugh, one driven out of desperation and relief. Booth caught on and they were soon sitting on the floor, tears streaming down their faces, the laughter making their sides ache.

"Is this one of those situations where you can either laugh of cry?"

Temperance nodded as she struggled to catch her breath. Booth gave her a wide grin as he dried his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I'm glad we chose to laugh."

When the laughter had died down, Booth decided to make a stab at the one thing that was still bothering him.

"Did we make a mistake Bones? By sleeping together did we ruin everything?"

Temperance shrugged, all the happiness gone from her face.

"I don't know. Let's not talk about it ok? Let's get home. I want to see Angela."

The trip home was a silent one and Booth dropped Temperance at her apartment with a tight smile, driving off only when she was safely inside the complex. She had never felt so happy to be home before and she knew instantly that Angela had indeed stayed. Not only was the place spotlessly clean but there was also a TV in her living room.

"Angela, you still here?"

Angela came bounding out from Temperance's room, a wide grin on her face. She pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey you! How was Nevada?"

Temperance sat heavily onto her sofa, letting the soft surface swollow her. She breathed deeply, noticing for the first time the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen.

"You're cooking?"

Angela nodded.

"Yup. Lasagne and garlic bread as well as a self-saucing pudding for dessert. So how was Nevada?"

Temperance shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Angela's eyes widened.

"Oh, now you have to tell me."

Temperance closed her eyes tightly.

"I slept with Booth."

"Fuck."

Temperance opened her eyes again, taking in Angela' shocked expression.

"It was an accident."

Angela shook her head.

"You don't just 'accidentally' sleep with a guy Brennan. That's like 'accidentally' eating the last slice of cake. You know you did it, you just don't want to admit it."

Temperance shook her head hard, as if trying to mentally shake out the images and thoughts in her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. All I wanted to do was come home and see you. How are you anyway?"

Angela shrugged.

"I'm ok. Hodgins has been keeping me company while you've been gone. He lugged the TV up those damn steps of your's."

"That was nice of him. Thanks for tidying up."

"I kinda had to after the mess I made."

Temperance frowned.

"What mess?"

Angela pulled Temperance off of the sofa and dragged her up the hall before covering her eyes near the entrance of her bedroom. She gently guided her forward until Temperance could feel the doorframe brushing her hand.

"SURPRISE!"

Temperance didn't know whether to cry or to grin. Angela had used the time in Temperance's absence to transform her best friend's room entirely. A large fan that Temperance had gifted to her by a South African king was fanned out in its multi-coloured glory, taking up almost the entire wall above the bed. Rich brown shelves dotted the freshly painted walls, covered in things Temperance had collected over the years. Shells, statues, plates and masks reminded her of all the cases and people she had met in her travel's, each one infused with a rich and deep memory. Along the top of the far wall near the end of the bed, sat all the skeletons she had also collected, ranging from a possum to a human one that she had been given from a cannibal tribe some years ago. Pride of place beneath that was a large TV and DVD player and her own very meagre DVD collection. Her dresser had been revarnished and now shone with deep warmth, her jewellery, make up and other knick-knacks all organised neatly into jewellery boxes. Temperance sunk onto the bed with a surprised sigh, jumping up again when unfamiliar fabric greeted her hands. She gave an amazed sigh as she took in the luxurious new velvet bed cover.

"Oh Ange, it's the one from Tallulah's that we were looking at."

Angela smiled and pointed to the pillows.

"Matching pillowcases and sheets. The cashier said it was the most wonderful thing to sleep on."

Temperance pulled Angela into a hug, tears coming to her eyes. This was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her.

"It's incredible Angela. I love it."

Angela nodded.

"I knew you would. The TV is set up with all the stuff you like as well as a few extras but I'll show you later. Hungry?"

"Starving."

Temperance set the table and poured the wine, while Angela served up the food. They ate in silence for a while before Angela broached her new favourite topic again.

"I know you didn't want to talk about it but I want to know something's."

Temperance gulped down the rest of her glass of wine before filling it back up to the rim again.

"Ok I'm ready. What do you want to know?"

Angela put her fork down, every atom of her body focused on her friend.

"Do you regret it?"

It was a question Temperance knew would come eventually but she had hoped she had more time to process what had actually happened. Her and Booth hadn't spoken at all since leaving the motel and she could feel his need to ask her the exact same question but he didn't for some reason.

"I don't know. I happened so quickly and I've had hardly no time to process it myself."

"Well then answer with your heart. For once in your life Brennan, let your heart do the talking."

Temperance sighed and waited for the answer to come to her. She could analyse the situation for days, taking in all the things that had led up to this event, trying to decide if there was anything she could do _would _do to change it. But if she was honest with herself, which she rarely ever was, she knew that the only part of her that regretted was the cynical part of her but even that voice was starting to change it's tune.

"No I don't."

"And does Booth know that? Did you actually talk afterwards?"

Temperance shook her head.

"Not about that, no. We talked more about my hands."

Angela frowned as her eyes fell to her friend's hands and for the first time noticed the battered and scraped knuckles.

"Oh please don't tell me that's from beating up Booth."

Temperance smiled slightly.

"No, it's from beating up Samuels. I did nothing really, but Booth broke his jaw"

Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I guess Booth really is a knight in shining armour then. I guess the next question is do you want it to happen again?"

"Yes."

The answer was out before Temperance had even gone over the question and Angela started to laugh.

"Ladies and gentleman I believe the Ice Queen is beginning to thaw! You had sex with Booth and you don't regret it, you want it to happen again and yet somehow you are still sitting across from me. Why aren't you with him?"

"I don't know. It's all too new and I don't know what to say to him or do with this situation."

Angela shook her head, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"Oh sweetie you have so much to learn."

"Ok let's not talk about this now ok? I want to be able to sleep tonight."

Angela smiled.

"Ok. Do you want to have a sleep over? I've got Pirates of The Caribbean and you can finally watch it. Two very sexy men in it, what more could a girl want?"

Temperance shrugged as she swallowed another mouthful of Lasagne.

"A plot maybe?"

Angela rolled her eyes and continued eating her dinner, wondering how in the world she had met the one straight woman on earth who questioned the need for a plot when two sexy guys were involved.

It had been the hardest two weeks he had ever had in his life. After they had returned from Nevada, Booth had managed to get another two weeks off and instead of relaxing, like he knew he should be, everything he did was based around Temperance. He could still smell and taste her and it was making him insane. He was just about to settle down to a ham sandwich and beer for lunch when a knock on the door interrupted his meal. He swung it open and felt a broad grin chased it's way across his face.

"Ange! How are you?"

Angela moved further into Booth's home, carefully putting a large wrapped box on the table before turning to hug Booth.

"I'm good Booth. How are you? I thought you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

Booth smiled.

"Nope just taking some time off. Wanna join me?"

She nodded and Booth went into the kitchen and whipped up another sandwich and bottle of beer, placing them in front of Angela before sitting again.

"So how have you been Angela?"

She nodded as she took a bite of sandwich and a deep swallow of beer.

"Good. Great even. I've started painting again and all my counselling and support group stuff is going well. I've joined a self-defence course, so you had better watch out. I'll be kicking your butt in no time."

Booth laughed.

"I'm sure you will be. So what brings you here?"

Angela pushed the box a little closer to him.

"I come baring gifts. Open it."

Booth gave her a quick glance before doing a he was told, tearing at the white paper and red ribbon to the box underneath. He lifted the lid and pushed aside the tissue paper and felt his breath catch in his throat. Inside was a large trophy and he pulled it out to see it clearly, his fingers brushing the words on the base. It was a large purple heart, his face engraved into the centre, balanced on a large gold base. The words were in delicate, curved writing and Booth could feel the tears spring to his eyes as he read the script.

_Seeley Booth_

_Friend and Hero_

"I know that soldiers in wars receive a purple heart for saving other peoples lives. Well, you saved mine so I figured you should get one too. I designed it and an old friend of mine made it. I hope you like it."

Booth nodded, swallowing hard to.

"I don't know what to say. I was just keeping my promise to you."

Angela smiled.

"I know but you didn't have too. You saved me from myself and from him and for that I am forever grateful."

Angela pulled him into another hug, tears spring to her eyes. She was so lucky that she had her friends here for her, lucky that they were willing to risk their careers and lives just to protect her.

"You're welcome Angela. It was my pleasure."

Booth carefully placed the trophy in the centre of the table, wiping his eyes with his hand.

"Damn allergies! I really should get it looked at."

Angela just smiled at him, wiping her own eyes before continuing with her sandwich.

"So I heard what happened with you and Brennan."

Booth spluttered slightly on his beer.

"She told you?"

"Of course she told me. I'm her best friend remember?"

"I thought you would wanna kick my ass."

She smiled at him.

"Believe me I would if you had hurt her, but you didn't. You my friend rocked her world and now she doesn't know what to do with herself. Why have you been avoiding her?"

Booth took another drink of beer before answering.

"I wanted to give her space to think, that's all."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"The last thing that girl needs is more time to think."

Booth rolled the now empty bottle of beer in his hands.

"So what do I do then?"

"I'll ask you the same things I asked her. Do you regret it?"

Booth sighed as he shook his head.

"No I don't. I've had time to think and I know I never could regret it."

Angela smiled widely.

"Good answer. Do you want it to happen again?"

Booth nodded.

"Yes."

Angela's smile got wider.

"Then that's all you need to know. Now you just have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

Angela shook her head.

"I'm not here to do the dirty work for you. You want her, go and get her. Now, be a dear and make me a cup of coffee will you?"

Booth started to laugh as he moved into the kitchen to start the coffee machine. It was good to see the old Angela back again, he had missed her more then he had realized.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - So this is it folks, the last chapter of Fighting For Angela. It has been a very cool ride with this story and I hope that you are all happy with the ending that is provided. I like this story for it's topic as well as with the ease it wrote itself. Thank you for all the reviews and encouragement. I am currently working on another Bones fanfiction, so keep your eye out for me! So read and tell me whatyou think..._

Chapter Six – Slice Of Heaven

Things had not been going well. Temperance Brennan was distracted to the point where her work was suffering and she found herself thinking about Booth when she should be thinking about other, more important things.

"Brennan how does this look to you?"

Temperance nodded distractedly without looking up from her file.

"That's fine Angela."

"Brennan, look up would you?"

Temperance sighed and looked up and smiled slightly. Angela had drawn a picture of Temperance herself bent over her work.

"Haha Angela. Really funny."

"Ah but it is. It got you to smile now didn't it?"

She shook her head before lowering it back down to her work.

"He's waiting to talk to you."

"Who?"

"You know who. Booth has been pacing back and forth in front of the lab doors for ages and you're telling me that you never noticed?"

She had but she wasn't about to admit it.

"No I didn't. But you can send him in if you want."

Angela ignored the comment and sat in the seat across from her friend.

"I went and saw him the other day."

Temperance raised her head, her eyebrows high.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of this whole denial thing. You can't work, you barely eat and only god knows what your house looks like now. I want this sorted. So I went to see Booth and got the low down on his view of the situation."

"And?"

"Everything you're feeling? He's doing the same. So talk to him before I kick both of your butts."

Angela left the office and Booth entered a few moments later. He closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly near it.

"Hey Bones."

"You are allowed to sit, you know."

Booth gave her a tight smile and sat down in the desk where Angela was previously. There was that awful awkward silence again and it seemed to settle in every crevice, sucking out whatever determination that she had felt, thanks to Angela's telling off.

"So…?"

Booth looked around the room, as if trying to find a source for conversation.

"How have you been?"

Temperance sighed and felt the dam break within her. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks and all she wanted was some sort of reassurance that what they did was right and that they hadn't ruined anything, maybe even made it better. She didn't need denials, didn't need any false comfort. She needed him to be honest with her, to give her permission to break down or have some sort of hope for them.

"I'm not good Booth. Ever since we had sex, nothing feels right anymore. How are you?"

She could see the shock on his face, could see him swallow heavily as he tried to find words to say.

"Yeah about the same as you I guess. I'm sorry I never called you."

She shook her head.

"I'm not an idiot, I know how to use a phone too. I could have called you but I didn't."

Booth gave her a soft smile.

"I guess we both made mistakes here. I suppose Angela told you that she came to see me?"

Temperance nodded.

"She told me that whatever I felt, you were going through the same. Is that true?"

Booth frowned at her, feeling confused.

"You could just ask me you know."

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

Temperance ran a hand over her hair, taking a deep breath.

"Of what you'll say I guess. You need to understand something about me Booth. I don't just sleep around; I respect myself too much to disregard my safety, emotional and physical. What we did, it happened for a reason. I just want you to know that I respect you regardless of what happens here."

"Bones, you're not making any sense."

Temperance let out another breath, getting frustrated with herself, with the situation.

"I just…you know what? I've never been here before and I have no idea what I'm meant to say or do."

Booth held up his hands.

"Well don't look at me, I don't know either. It's not like I do this all that often."

"Do you regret it?"

Booth shook his head, his voice soft.

"No I don't. Do you?"

"No."

Temperance stood and began to pace the room, deciding that keeping still was far too dangerous; it would be far too easy to look into his eyes and fall again.

"So where to from here?"

Booth's voice was low as she continued walking back and forth.

"It's up to you Bones. I want to be with you and you know that now."

Temperance turned to head back to the other side of the room and crashed into Booth, her head bumping his chin slightly.

"Ow, that hurt."

Temperance ran a finger over his chin lightly.

"No it didn't, you big baby."

Booth twisted some of her hair softly around his finger, stroking it with his thumb. She smelt exactly the same way she had that night, a sweet mixture of vanilla and orange.

"Do you want to be with me Temperance?"

She looked deep into his eyes, trying to find some sort of answer but only finding resolve and demand there.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Temperance could feel his breath hot on her cheek the same as that night in the motel, could smell his toothpaste and the freshness of his soap.

"Of hurting you."

Booth traced her mouth with the ball of his thumb.

"Don't be. I want to be with you. Whatever happens, happens. We can't do anything to change that."

This time, he moved first, resting his lips lightly on hers, his hands losing themselves in her hair. He kept kissing her till she started to respond, could feel her body pressing into his. He broke from their kiss and leant his forehead against hers.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

Their mouths met again, this time in exploration and gentle caresses, rather then the almost violent urgency of their last encounter.

"About time!"

The pair jumped apart like guilty teenagers and turned to face the intruder. Angela had a wide smile on her face, one that matched Hodgins one perfectly, who stood close to her side in the doorway. They hadn't even noticed that the door was being opened and Temperance doubted they would have noticed if the world had stopped. He had that effect on her. Booth gave Angela a sweet, charming smile before he reached over and pushed the door closed with his foot. The pair had not other option but to jump out of the way as the door closed in their faces. He turned back to Temperance, the same smile on his face.

"Now where were we? Oh yes I think I remember."

He leaned forward and began to kiss her again, making her world stop and all the doubts in her head fade away. He had a talent for making her forget and for once, she didn't mind at all.

……………_..Several Months Later_

It had been months since Angela had seen him but every inch of him had raked a familiar path on her soul and she knew that as long as she lived he would be there in her memory.

"You sure you want to do this Angela? We an leave right now if you want to."

Angela shook her head at Booth.

"I have to do this. I have to close this chapter of my life completely and this is part of that chapter. Just kill him if he blinks or anything ok?"

Booth nodded and took his seat beside Temperance in the courtroom, watching carefully as Angela approached the bench and took her seat in the witness stand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

Angela could feel all the eyes of the people in the courtroom on her but she remained confident. She didn't need to be scared anymore, knew that she was stronger then James Samuels ever would be. Kate Fox, the lawyer that Angela had been working with in the last few months began to ask her the questions that they had been rehearsing.

"Tell us what happened that night Miss Montenegro."

Angela cleared her throat before speaking in a solid confident voice.

"I had finished work a little later then usual. We had been working hard on a set of child's bones and we all agreed that we wanted to put the extra hours in to make sure that child would be identified and sent back to his parents. So I left the office around 10pm and decided to make a quick stop at the ATM on Grove Road."

"And then what happened?"

"I knew that someone was standing behind me, I just presumed that they wanted to use the machine as well. So I put in my pin and took out the cash and put it in my wallet. I was just about to turn back to the car when I felt something hard hit me on the side of my head. It dazed me because the next thing I knew I was on my back in the alleyway."

Kate Fox paused at that point, picking up a heavy metal pipe in a clear evidence bag.

"I present to the jury the first piece of evidence your Honour. This heavy pipe was discovered at the scene of the attack and it was later found to be one that Mr. Samuels had detached from his mothers kitchen sink."

The judge made a note before nodding for Angela to continue.

"He began to tear at my clothes and he was inside of me. I fought back as hard as I could but he was beating me the entire time and I was beginning to lose strength when the homeless man came down the alleyway. After that I can't remember much else. I woke up in the hospital and gave my statement to the police."

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury all of the evidence collected at the scene and that on Miss Montenegro's person linked Mr. Samuels to her rape. There is no doubt that Mr. Samuels raped my client."

Kate sat down and Marcus Spencer, Samuels lawyer stood, doing up the buttons of his jacket in an entirely too relaxed manner.

"What were you wearing that night Miss Montenegro?"

"Excuse me?"

"What were you wearing?"

Angela glanced at the judge who nodded.

"I was wearing a skirt and shirt."

"Describe them in detail for the jury please."

Kate jumped up.

"Objection your Honour. I fail to see how this is at all relevant."

Marcus gave the judge a slow smile.

"Bare with me your Honour, I promise I'll make it quick."

"Very well, I'll allow it. You have limited time though Mr. Spencer."

Marcus gave the judge a slight bow before turning his focus back on Angela.

"In detail please."

"It was a black skirt with rhinestones across the bottom and a black shirt with a white horse on the front."

"And how short was the skirt and shirt?"

"The skirt was knee length and the shirt was a little short, showing the barest hint of skin. Why does it matter?"

Marcus ignored her question, giving her another of his own.

"Do you often wear clothes like that?"

Kate jumped up again.

"Objection your Honour. He is giving the jury unsupportable evidence that my client asked for this to happen with a short skirt and shirt."

"Stop that line of questioning Mr Spencer. The victim is not on trial here, your client is."

"Yes your Honour. Miss Montenegro do you have a criminal record?"

"Yes I do. Everybody knows that."

"Arson, vandalism and shoplifting just to name a few. Some would believe that you make a habit out of lying and hurting others."

"I was young and stupid when I did those things. People grow up and change."  
"I suppose they sometimes do. Do you make a habit of picking up men in bars?"

"No I do not."

"Well we have several men that say otherwise. Would say that you were promiscuous Miss Montenegro?"

"No I would not."

Angela's voice was starting to lose its confidence and so was she. She knew what had happened that night had nothing to do with the way that she dressed or anything she had done in her past. She was raped. She was the victim, not James Samuels. It felt like hours before the life invading questions finally stopped and she was allowed out of the witness box and she walked on unsteady legs to Temperance, who pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

Angela took a seat between Booth and Temperance, each clasping one of her hands tightly. Angela watched the rest of the trial with distracted unease. She wanted this to be over with. She had healed mentally and physically, all she needed now was for James Samuels to go away forever and she felt that she would truly be ok. While the jury was out, Temperance, Booth and Angela went to lunch but Angela could not eat. She watched as her lunch dates made lovey-dovey eyes at each other, holding hands under the table, struggling to be discreet. They had been that way since the very beginning. They had decided to keep the relationship out of the office but you would have to be a blind man not to see them constantly touching each other, making up stupid excuse's to go into Temperance's office. Booth's pager going off yanked Angela from her thoughts.

"Jury's back."

Temperance frowned.

"Already? Isn't that a little fast?"

Booth shrugged and they walked back to the courtroom and took their original seats, standing again as the judge entered the room.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your Honour."

"What say you?"

"We find the defendant guilty of the rape of Angela Montenegro."

Angela could feel a smile start on her face as Booth jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Please stand Mr Samuels"

Samuels stood and Angela could feel her stomach turn as she got another clear view of him. He looked clean and strangely enough, normal. He didn't seem to have any kind of expression on his face, just stared at the judge with cold eyes.

"You viciously attacked and raped a young woman before skipping the state to follow another to Nevada. You cannot be called a human on any basic scale and what you have done is unforgivable by everyone except God. And I hope you are a praying man, Mr. Samuels. Because where you are headed, you are going to need it. I sentence you to forty-five years in Fox River prison. No parole will be offered until the first twenty is served. Enjoy your time there Mr. Samuels."

The judge banged her gravel and left the courtroom and Samuels was lead away in handcuffs, guards flanking his sides.

"You did it Angela."

Booth kissed her on the cheek, pulling her into a bear hug, her face pressing against the shoulder of his suit. She felt truly happy for the first time in almost a year and now she could live her life again. And as Angela walked out of the courtroom, Booth on one side, Temperance on the other, she made herself a promise to make her life well worth living from now on. She had great friends, a job she loved and a roof over her head. What more could someone want? She might get married some day, have kids and maybe even be a grandmother. But for now it was enough to know that she could face anything, was strong enough to confront every woman's fear and survive.

"Hey guys?"

Temperance and Booth both stopped mid-stride, their focus entirely on Angela.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go to a movie? I really want to go and see Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Oh and Booth?"

Booth raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's your shout."

Angela laughed as Booth made a move to chase her, ducking behind a tree before hiding behind Temperance.

"Hey no fair. I don't want anything to do with this."

Booth tickled Temperance on the ribs till she gasped for breath, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop it Seeley! I mean it!"

Booth abandoned his attack on Temperance's ribs, focusing instead on catching Angela, who was a good few metres ahead of him now. He loved seeing two of his favourite people happy. And was glad that they could all finally relax now that Samuel James was gone for good.

"Hey Angela, if I buy the tickets are you going to buy the popcorn? Because I've seen how much you and Bones put away and I am not paying for that!"


End file.
